Deadly Research
by Reis Nailo
Summary: X Over of AC and Gundam Wing! The Ravens are surrounded and the dreaded Human P.L.U.S. of Dark Heart and Stratos are active. Now what? Read to find out. Chapter 7 is done! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Amored Core or any of the corporations in AC Silent Line, nor do I own anything from the Gundam Wing series.

Author's Note: This takes place after Gundam Wing Endless Waltz and during AC Silent Line. The world of ACSL is on Mars for this fic, since no planet was specified in the game and most of life was in the underground Layered instead of the surface world, which is dry and arid save a few parts of the world.

**Forbidden Weapon Reborn**

"Louise, this is Dark Heart."

"Go ahead Dark Heart."

The pilot of the rugged AC glanced at his computer data screen, the gentle green glow of the console illuminating his cockpit. He glanced over his other displays while continuing his question.

"What's my objective again?" his controller on the line groaned.

"Dark Heart . . . again? That makes three times already! Do I need to send the information directly to your brain?"

The pilot apologized. Looking around him, he saw the remnants of his mission thus far. The armored core he was piloting was surrounded by decimated tanks and gun turrets. Several humanoid fighting machines also lay in ruin. Head units were missing alongside arms, legs, and guns which had been cast aside, the pilots fleeing for their lives. Counting, he added up seven of the human like units and twenty tanks. The pillboxes didn't really count as a threat to him, but were ten in all.

He frowned at his monitor readings.

_One fourth of my armor's gone, half ammunition, EO is full though. Damn, I need practice back at the arena. Getting rusty._

"Dark Heart? Dark Heart! Are you listening to me?" The pilot jerked at her voice.

"I understand now. So I'm here to destroy or capture that strange prototype . . . mobile suit?" The last words came out slowly.

"That's right Dark Heart. Now get moving!"

The AC veteran grinned. The newcomers to Mars weren't exactly bright. Setting up a colony just inside the Silent Line, they just started to mine resources within Mirage's territory. They hadn't bothered to even check they're surroundings or explore first.

He remembered when he and his partner had first encountered the group on a mission for Mirage. They had no weapons that could damage an MT, much less an AC. They had panicked at the sight of the AC's. They had flanked the group and questioned their motives. That's when news got out that they weren't even from Layered, but another planet entirely.

They had wanted only to warn them, but a surprise attack from above had forced the two AC pilots to back off and cancel the mission. The craft that flew in had some kind of shielding and the mechs didn't have energy weaponry. Things had only rolled downhill from there. Now . . . war was raging while corporations tried to explore the Silent Line.

The weapons that they produced were sorely lacking compared to an AC, but they had mass numbers, and most of them appeared to be AI controlled. The battles had worn down to attrition.

Now this new suit was supposed to pose a threat to the AC units, and he was there to stop it.

A radar blip on his screens alerted him of a unit behind him. Shrugging, he turned to face the oncoming unit. Around the corner came a crimson red AC with lightweight legs and the MCL-SS/Ray Over Boost Core. The picture of a woman with a long samurai sword at attention was emblazoned across the left shoulder.

The rifle in its right hand lowered upon seeing Dark Heart's jet black paint job. The two units just stood there a moment.

"Well . . . no 'how're you doin' for me?'" A feminine, but confident voice ventured. The AC took its best impression of an annoyed stance. Dark Heart smirked, humoring himself.

"Well, now that you ask Sword Maiden, how are you doing?" The red machine came over to her partner and bopped the head unit with the barrel of the assault rifle, the dull clang of metal echoed in the large factory chambers.

"YOU . . .!" She taunted him in playful anger.

The ACs turned to continue their mission. It would be there last one before going on vacation; the credits earned from this one would pay for it. As they proceed down the huge corridors, Maiden Sword noticed that her partner wasn't using his usual armaments.

"Hey Dark Heart, where's the dual sniper units that you use?"

"We're indoors; long range solid shots are pointless. That and they're too damn slow for firefights."

He wasn't using his usual long range sniper rifles, but a HALBERD laser blade paired with the Mirage KARASAWA. A set of orbit launchers were his back weapons along side his Exceed Orbit. His mobility was slower without an OB unit and a slower pair of legs than she was used to.

He didn't seem to be bothered by it though. The boosters on his back were the FLEET class, which allowed him a lot more maneuverability than anyone first credited his AC with. His setup still worried her though. He was all energy and no solid ammo. If he lost power, she'd be on her own until his system rebooted.

She was sporting a more flexible combination. True, her AST right arm rifle drilled through ammo, but she had a Moonlight laser blade to fall back on coupled with her exceptional mobility and piloting skills. A Sphere radar had helped her out of tough ECM infested areas like this one, and now was no exception. A linear gun finished her arsenal.

They were an odd, but charismatic couple. Two Ravens who at one time been rivals . . . no . . . were still rivals, but lovers as a husband and wife. She was older by three years, but he never let her say that in public. They didn't wear their rings on their fingers, but each on a gold necklace which they wore constantly unless they were asleep.

She was twenty-five and considered young for her experience; which made her respect her husband even more due to his age and skill level. In truth the two of them _were _too young for their level of skill.

A large set of double doors, reinforced by steel and alloyed armor plating marked with a large number one now stood before them.

"The remaining defense forces lie behind these doors. Be careful Ravens." Louise's voice hummed in their communication units.

Maiden Sword withdrew several yards and switched to the linear gun while kneeling. Dark Heart took his position next to the opening console, Karasawa at the ready. This was their standard opening procedure when together.

He would open the doors and she would send in one or two volleys to disorient whoever was stupid enough to just stand right at the door. Dark Heart would then enter while strafing right, scattering forces as she entered to cover his back and take out any other forces he didn't set his sights on first.

"(Sigh) . . . it's time to do this, let's go!" The massive armored double doors grinded open.

To be followed by an onslaught of lead and energy bolts. The sound was deafening, even through the external audio units. Ricocheting shells sparked against the blast doors, forcing Dark Heart to fall back several feet. Maiden Sword let loose a hellish fireball blindly to hear a devastating explosion confirming an accurate shot.

The rain of molten projectiles temporarily ceased. Dark Heart took that for his cue and dashed inside, unleashing a blinding volley from the high-class energy rifle.

Entering the large hangar, his crosshairs fell on tank after tank, each becoming a smoking pile of wreckage as each energy blast ripped from the emission barrel. Screams of fear, anger, and grief filled his communications earpiece.

He let a smile of satisfaction escape. He was one of the advocates of death, Dark Heart. A set of stationary guns aimed their barrels at him, and fired. Dark Heart ingnited the Fleet boosters and dashed the opposite direction, narrowly avoiding the volley. The howitzer fire now flew straight towards Sword Maiden's back.

Sword Maiden smiled a similar grin of sardonic pleasure. Sure, she was piloting Sword Maiden, her second AC, but her first one was back in their hangars. Together, their abilities had earned them the nickname of the Fallen Angels.

No one had beaten them in a mission yet, and no one would. Every one of the targets before her fell to the AST rifle. The sudden change in direction in Dark Heart's radar blip directly behind her caught her eye. The temporary disappearance of the green blip reappearing a split second later was all she needed.

Jamming the over boosters switch on and pulling back on her control sticks, the AC launched itself straight up.

"Why did that thing just stop and jump up like . . ." The tank officer never finished his question as a set of howitzer volleys drilled into the tank column she was facing off against.

The resulting explosion detonated the munitions canisters behind them; sending a catastrophic chain of explosions down the rest of the enemy forces. After the hellish fire wave died, all that was left of her opponents were cinders and slag.

"What a way to save my ammo Dark Heart."

"For you love; anything."

The other units were shocked; they had just slaughtered their own men.

"Shit! How are those two pulling these kinds of moves? It's like their demons!" A heavy thud to the howitzer's side brought their attention back to their original target. The strange, but powerful laser blaster aimed straight at them.

The cold red eye sensor in the head unit glowed darkly as a voice permeated the now quiet chambers.

"You're the last ones." The artillery team looked around them in horror. After the energy assault and fatal friendly fire, they really were the only ones left. The red AC landed and walked to the final double doors.

"For the record, don't use the word 'demon'. It's so disgusting. Fallen Angels sounds more . . . regal." The men gaped in dread as the rifle began drawing energy to the end of the barrel. He was going to fire at the men at point blank range.

_He isn't human . . . we're unarmored infantry! That's . . . _A flash of light accompanied by horrendous death screams ended the soldier's thoughts . . . _overkill . . . !_

A blackened scorch mark was all that remained of the infantry and howitzer team.

"Dark Heart . . . was that really necessary?" Louise's voice had a touch of scorn to it. The spotter had a touchy side with unneeded destruction. She didn't make any sense to the Fallen Angels.

"Would you rather them run and get reinforcements and then overrun us?" Silence was the only answer he received in return.

"Um, Dark Heart . . . we've got company."

The dark AC turned to find Maiden Sword backing away from a now open set of reinforced blast doors. His eyes widened in surprise.

The humanoid Mobile Suit was white in its base color, blue at the joints, red in armor plating, and had a golden yellow adornment on the forehead. A large shield almost as large as the MS itself was locked onto the left arm while the right one had an impressive looking rifle in its hand and a strange forearm length pike on the lower arm piece. The eye sensors radiated an eerie green.

The pilot's voice hailed them.

"That's pretty impressive piloting. But this suit isn't a prototype. It's the ultimate weapon which was prohibited two years ago. We call it a Gundam."

The rifle in its right hand raised and released its payload, an energy blastthree times wider than the suit firing it. The two ACs barely avoided it; Dark Heart was grazed, but still standing, its side shielding extensions gone without a trace.

_Gundam? Is this the prototype . . . no; he just said that they had forbidden them. That can't be good. If they know how effective they are to forbid them then . . . mass numbers . . . !_

Sword Maiden swallowed hard at the thought of multiple units with a weapon like that. Looking behind her, it was her turn to gape. The factory walls and doors were gone; the outside sun could be seen in the distance.

The beam had shot through to the outside; even the particle cannons on heavy AC didn't have that much destructive force. She glanced at Dark Heart, his shields were no where to be seen. Her partner jettisoned his Karasawa and Orbiter launchers and ignited his laser blade, the vermilion energy sword crackled with excitement.

She knew what he was planning and followed his lead. Her hands moved by memory as switches were flipped followed by the heavy crash of her linear gun as it fell from its shoulder mount. The AST rifle followed suit.

The Moonlight ignited with a pale blue light, her blade was a third shorter than the Halberd, but it was also far more powerful too. Meaning she would be the real attacker, while Dark Heart would distract it with its longer reach.

_It's a long range type to have such a rifle. Closing in on it is our advantage, eliminating the rifle's usefulness. Good thinking._

To their dismay, the rifle from the Gundam dropped to the floor as well and pulled a weapon from its back. A bright green blade appeared as the suit brought the shield up as well.

Her husband's voice came to her over their private frequency.

"You got to be kiddin' me . . . melee proficient too?"

Gritting her teeth, she had to agree. Their opponent was asking for melee combat against both of them simultaneously. So this was a forbidden weapon. She wasn't looking forward to this battle.

**Dum Dum DUM! Gundam makes its return to do battle. How does an AC compare to a Gundam? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Read and Review!**

**Oh . . . want the stats on Dark Heart and Maiden Sword ACs? Well here you go!**

**Dark Heart, **

**Pilot Name: (You'll find out in later chapters)**

**Head:MCD-MM/007**

**Core: MCL-SS/ORCA**

**Arms:CAL-66-MACH**

**Legs:CLH-STIFF**

**Booster: CBT-FLEET**

**FCS:VREX-ND-2**

**Generator: CGP-ROZ**

**Radiator: RGI-KD99**

**Inside:N/A**

**Extension: CSS-IA-645**

**Back L: KWX-OC-22**

**Back R: KWX-OC-22**

**Right A: MWG-KARASAWA**

**Left A: MCB-HALBERD**

**Maiden Sword**

**Pilot Name: (Info later on)**

**Head:CHD-02-TIE**

**Core:MCL-SS-RAY**

**Arms:MAM-MX/MDD**

**Legs:CLM-02-SNSKAI**

**Booster: MBT-OX/E9**

**FCS:PLS-ROA **

**Generator: CGP-ROZ**

**Radiator: RMR-SA77**

**Inside: N/A**

**Extension: N/A**

**Back L: MWC-LIC/40**

**Back R: MRL-SS-SPHERE**

**Right A: CWG-ARF-120**

**Left A: MCB-MOONLIGHT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deadly Research**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Armored Core or Gundam Wing characters or machines. Just the OCs are mine. Hope you guys enjoy! Also, itilicized words are thoughts while quotes are talking. Duh!

**Recap**

To their dismay, the rifle from the Gundam dropped to the floor as well and pulled a weapon from its back. A bright green blade appeared as the suit brought the shield up as well.

Her husband's voice came to her over their private frequency.

"You got to be kiddin' me . . . melee proficient too?"

Gritting her teeth, she had to agree. Their opponent was asking for melee combat against both of them simultaneously. So this was a forbidden weapon. She wasn't looking forward to this battle.

**Mission 2: Power Balance**

The Gundam just stood there, waiting like a guard for any attacks. Inside his AC, Dark Heart was running calculated battle plans through his head and break neck speeds. Maiden Sword stood beside him, her laser blade held in the traditional guard. She wouldn't move unless he did.

_Damn . . . to have a laser blade like that is just genius! But that shield is massive; it has to weigh a ton, or several in his case. _

The pilot in the Gundam waved his beam saber in the air a few times.

"Hey! You get cold feet? Come on! Do your worst!"

A dark, grim frown creased his forehead. He tapped a dark red switch and then hit his boosters.

Maiden Sword and the Gundam were stunned as Dark Heart suddenly charged the mobile suit with a huge speed boost. She had worried when a set of explosions went off on the leg unit of Dark Heart. To her stunned eyes, was a set of MLL-MX/077 lightweight legs where the STIFF pair had been.

_When did he do that? No, better yet, HOW did he do that? I'll ask later._

She charged in after a brief second pause. The shimmering blue blade thrust at the new enemy, seeking one of the knee joints.

**FSHHHCKKKKKKKKK!**

The Moonlight struck solid . . . with the beam saber of the other unit. Glancing right, she saw that the shield had blocked the Halberd laser blade and while allowing him to counter her thrust with his own blade.

The two ACs kept their boosters driving, pushing the Gundam back. The harsh shrieking of metal as the suit was pressed back against its will echoed in the chamber with the crackling of energy blades in gridlock. Electricity sparked in the air between the three humanoid fighting machines. Maiden Sword wasn't fazed by the blade lock.

"Let's see how you handle this!"

The Ray Core's back opened up while gathering magnetically charged oxygen particles. The air rippled in heat waves as it changed to a blue tinge. The twin overboost engines kicked in at their maximum, driving the Gundam to the side as she did a 180 degree spin after she passed. Dark Heart slide his blade from the shield as the suit lost its balance coming in again with a diagonal slash.

A huge rush of energy propelled the suit to the right and out of the path of the deadly blade and into the air; finally landing on one of the massive concrete and steel awnings above them; its blade still radiating its green color. The AC team looked up in despair as they finally noticed the massive set of wing like boosters on the back. The exhaust port poured out fumes that made it look like blue fireflies, giving the suit the appearance of something celestial.

(No it's not Wing Zero. It's the predecessor to it. Heero Yuy's first Gundam!)

"That was impressive you two. You have my respect pilots."

The private communications channel opened up on Maiden Sword's data screens. Her lover was ticked.

"WTF! That's just not possible! How is that thing able to fire a gun that massive, fight in melee combat with shield and sword, and have mobility like that?"

"Dark Heart control watch the language and DON"T start that cyber talk! But yeah, I have to agree . . . just how powerful is this thing? Louise are all of you getting this?"

She had opened up a pair of recording cameras on the RAY core and was live feeding the data to Global Cortex. They loved getting new info, and this was definitely new. The sound of amazed voices mixed with ones of denial at the power of the enemy the two Ravens were facing was meshed in the background.

"Yes Raven, we're getting all of it. This isn't an illusion is it?"

"No, it's not Louise . . . I wish it was though. We may have to abort." She grit her teeth as the words left her lips. The thought of having to abort a mission sickened her.

"Understood Raven. Get out of there if you can. We don't need the two of you killed here." The pilot nodded. The Gundam dropped to the floor with a loud thud. Beam saber extended, he now blocked the path of escape.

"Not a chance you two. You're both _ours_ now."

Dark Heart and Sword Maiden spun around as the lights came on behind them. The crews back at Global and the AC pilots went silent. Their before them stood four more suits, each different in appearance, but all full functional. The one thing in common was the golden adornment on the foreheads, but even those varied.

The one closest looked even darker than Dark Heart. It's dull black paint scheme and wing like structures gave it the look of a true demon. The head unit radars on the AC pair didn't even register the suit's existence. A giant glowing blade lanced out of a long, intricately designed rod.

"Stealth armored, with a scythe? Good grief." The younger pilot powered down his laser blade and stood defeated. His partner panicked.

"Dark Heart! What are you doing? Hey!" The dark AC turned to her, its red eye sensor glowed silently. She gasped, he had given up willingly.

"Melissa." She tensed, he just said her real name during a mission; something he never did. A long silence came before he spoke again. "We can't win against these monsters. Close the doors and accept it." She perked her ears at the code phrase.

'Close the Doors and accept it' meant to cut off the open com channels and wait for a private message. Killing the broad wave frequency, she waited patiently for him to explain his plan.

"We can't win. Let's allow ourselves to be taken captive and learn. Once we know enough, then we'll head back and report. All three corporations will pay huge sums to learn this technology and make better ACs." She smirked at his plan.

_Always looking for the silver lining aren't you love?_

"Okay, fine, we'll do it. You're treating me to dinner when we get back though."

Melissa could have sworn that he had face faulted and cursed under his breathe. She laughed at his self inflicted misfortune.

"Ugh! Yes, oh great one."

The two team AC pair sent one silent message home to Global before powering down their units. The couple left their cockpits, hands raised as the five Gundam units surrounded them. Dark Heart grinned behind the face shield of his helmet.

_One way or another . . . we will get out of here. The knowledge we gain just might balance out the scales of war against these abominations. Power . . . heh; it really is fickle . . . isn't it?_

The guards bellow surrounded the powered down units and ordered the helmets off. The soldiers backed away in shock at the two pilots. They had never seen pilots that skilled so young.

Dark Heart's pilot had long black hair that fell to the bottom of his shoulder blades. It was tied into a single long tail that began at the base of the back of his skull. The bangs hung around his face, framing a pair of sharp eyes of deep blue. His bangs were tipped red, looking as if he had dipped them in blood. A cold aura surrounded him . . . he radiated the chilling feel of a ruthless destroyer.

Not many other than his wife knew his past. This was mainly due to the fact that most who knew had tried to kill him. He wasn't bothered with them, not now since he had killed them.

Killed them . . . and left no evidence behind to cause him any trouble. Even Global Cortex didn't have anything on his records like that. His past experience and training ensured that.

Melissa stood there with a cocky grin on her face. She knew how to stun a man without ever touching him. Dark Heart had learned that lesson the hard way when they had first met. She too had dark raven black hair which fell to her waist.

Her skin was a deep tanned olive-brown with light hazel eyes. The beauty of the woman before them was exotic, like something found in the deserts of Earth. The aura around her was warm, hiding an equally cold master of destruction.

Two of the guards approached her, a small leer on one of their faces while the other was slightly worried. He had every right to be . . . as the lecherous one swiftly found a foot in his face after he tried to cop a feel while restraining her.

The guards all raised rifles as the man fell to the floor, his face planted in his hands which flowed blood. There was no doubt that he had a severely broken nose. To everyone's surprise, Dark Heart began laughing uncontrollably despite being put into shackles.

His laughter was unnerving, like a demon, his head was thrown back, cackling to the ceiling that echoed back every sound. It was as if the whole room was laughing with him, proclaiming the end of their lives.

He finally calmed down, a grin stayed on his face.

"Guess I forgot . . . don't try anything perverted. That's my privilege and mine alone." Maiden Sword raised an eyebrow as she gave him an incredulous look.

"That's IF I let you . . . Dear Husband." She put a large emphasis on the last two words, which sunk in after a moment of silence. The second man restraining her jumped away, fearing what the other pilot would do if he assumed anything wrong.

From his cockpit in the Gundam the two AC pilots had battled with, the man was sweating bullets. He knew what they had just captured, and he didn't like it at all.

"Dodged the Buster Cannon with ease at point blank, and drove back the Wing Gundam with their beam sabers while reducing the shield to uselessness with one strike. These two are dangerous."

"Hey Clive. Are you okay?" The voice of the dark Gundam's pilot asked. His face appeared over the communications circuit.

The pilot was even younger than Dark Heart by the looks of it. A long brown braid accompanied the dress of a covenant priest with a dark black baseball cap with no symbols.

"Yeah, I'm fine Maxwell. The Wing isn't though."

"What are you talking about?"

"Take a look at this for yourself."

A data feed link between the two mobile suits opened and Maxwell began to read the rapid scrolling text. His eyes couldn't believe what was being transferred. The cooling support units had failed, the shield had been damaged beyond repair, and the leg joints of Wing Gundam had been shot during the blade lock.

A concerned frown formed on the pilot's face. As he began reading the rest of the information on the enemy, his jaw dropped.

"No way. You're saying that red hunk of junk moves just as fast as Talgeese 2! Not possible! It isn't possible! Not for a woman!"

"Think and believe what you will Maxwell. It's true. How else did she force Wing Gundam aside and knock me off balance? That's not the only thing either. I did a data scan of the laser rifle that black unit was wielding. We're in over our heads if that's a mass produced weapon."

"Are you serious?" Another data scan passed his eyes. He slumped back in the pilot seat. This was too much for one day.

The glowing diagram on his screen showed the image of the Karasawa and Buster Cannon side by side. The damage estimates for the devastation that could be caused by a single shot from either one . . .

. . . were dead equal.

"The problem with the Buster Rifle is that it spreads a mass beam, enveloping everything in the range of the blast. This rifle however . . ."

"Concentrates all of the damage on a single point the size of a tanker truck, meaning the target vaporizes while the beam dissipates. This leaves the target with nothing left . . . not even remains. The smaller beam also means higher accuracy and less risk for hitting allied forces. It also looks like it has a higher shot count than the buster rifle."

The pilot finished for him as he scanned the data again.

"That's an understatement Duo. Look closer."

The self declared 'God of Death' did so, and then paled horribly.

The shot number for the Buster Cannon was three. The Karasawa's ammo count by the scans numbered to thirty with an unknown number of shots still held in reserve. A second column displayed the firing rates. The Cannon could fire every once every fifteen seconds as to not overheat in the atmosphere. The Karasawa could fire every five.

The Buster Cannon could wipe out twenty units with one shot . . . if they all conveniently just lined up in a row. On average though, it only tagged that many with all three shots, ten for each one. He could easily see that the mystery rifle could drill through over thirty; one for each shot if the collateral explosions didn't take more units with the downed one.

Even the Twin Buster Rifle of Wing Zero didn't have thirty shots. Three shots at full power from the thing had destroyed the majority of Wing Zero during that Christmas night two years ago. The firing rate was the scariest part though. With a rapid fire weapon that powerful and that accurate, a whole battalion of MS units could be devastated in little under fifteen minutes in the hands of a skilled pilot.

"No . . ."

The eyes of the two sides were sorely over calculating each other. The scales of power tipping heavily in the opponents favor in both sides' eyes.

The AC team and Global Cortex thought the Gundams were going to be the end for their civilization while the Gundam team began to plan for the possible deaths of all they worked for to get to Mars and peace back on Earth a mere two years ago.

Little known to the two factions, a third set of eyes stared down on the scene from the safety of space. The huge satellite cannon hadn't interfered with the newcomers from Earth. It merely let the two warring sides wear each other out, gathering information as it did so. Unlike the other two, it knew the exact abilities of the Gundam Team and Global Cortex's Raven pilots.

In its mind . . . the two sides were equal on the Scales of Power. Both were a threat to it, and it wanted both sides gone . . . permanently.

**WOOT! (Stretches arms and fingers). Finally done with Chapter 2. YAY! Time to play more AC Silent Line. **

**I know that there are far more powerful weapons that the Karasawa for all you AC gamers. They will be introduced later; this is just comparing energy weapons, not solid ammo types. This chapter and the previous one takes place shortly after the Defend Lawdas Factory mission in AC: Silent Line. **

**Yes that is Duo Maxwell in a remade Death Scythe Hell. Wing Zero . . . well you'll see its return . . . in due time. Also, yes Heero Yuy isn't there yet for those of you wondering just who the heck Clive is. He's an OC like Dark Heart, Melissa, Louise, and other AC pilots and crew. **

**Dark Heart and Melissa (Maiden Sword) are POWs now. What will they do when they find that the Gundam pilots are even younger than they are? Meanwhile, Global has rallied two of the best pilots for a rescue attempt . . . Mobius and Shade. The only thing ahead . . . is flying lead.**

**Those who read . . . REVIEW . . . please? That's the only way this fic will get any better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Deadly Research**

**Disclaimer: The usual stuff. That and I love red velvet cake. Mmmm . . . red velvet cake! Other than that, I'm not much of a cake person. On to reviewers!**

**Bloody Kitsune: **Thanks for the compliment! Yes, you are correct when assuming that this takes place during AC 3: Silent Line. Gundam Seed was cool, but I got to go back to what started me off in the Gundam Series. I'll have a Seed fic going soon, or I might draw in the Seed cast in the later chapters . . . ;)

**Awbachellor: **Thanks for the support! I hope you enjoy the rest as it comes out.

**Dra Gan the Draco King: **(Gomen! The name's HUGE.) That and your e-mail's . . . well, HUGE too! Thanks for the review and I hope that you enjoy this fiction.

**Kenshkrix: **Ah, yes; I know exactly what you're saying. As said in the previous chapter, I know that the Karasawa rifle is not the most powerful with a single shot. However, what I think makes it superior to other laser weapons is its rate of fire combined with its superior ammo storage compared to the ten shot 2550 attk pwr plasma right arm gun. (And others like it.)

As for the battle tactics? This fic is not the game even though it evolves around and falls in its storyline. If I did the fights like a normal AC battle in the arena or missions, the story would get stale and boring; for both the readers like you and for the writer (ME!).

Also, no, I haven't discontinued SCARS, it's just that I've hit a road block . . . or writer's block. The next chapter will be completed after this story's chapter is. Thanks again!

**Onto the Fic! MWUHAHAHAHA!**

**Recap**

The AC team and Global Cortex thought the Gundams were going to be the end for their civilization while the Gundam team began to plan for the possible deaths of all they worked for to get to Mars and peace back on Earth a mere two years ago.

Little known to the two factions, a third set of eyes stared down on the scene from the safety of space. The huge satellite cannon hadn't interfered with the newcomers from Earth. It merely let the two warring sides wear each other out, gathering information as it did so. Unlike the other two, it knew the exact abilities of the Gundam Team and Global Cortex's Raven pilots.

In its mind . . . the two sides were equal on the Scales of Power. Both were a threat to it, and it wanted both sides gone . . . permanently.

**Mission 3: Who's Interrogating Who Again?**

Global Cortex HQ

"The Fallen Angels are WHAT!" The desk of the speaker rattled as he slammed the mission report down. The mug of coffee fell off, leaving a dark stain on the plush ivory carpet.

In the red folder he had be given contained the mission log from Sword Maiden and Dark Heart. It started from their departure from the hangar bay to the time they cut off all communications.

The last transmission had been fuzzy, but the intention was crystal clear.

_Fallen Angels. . . . . . . descended. . . . . . .abyssal . . . . rld . . . . . . . . . . . . . rise again. . . . . . new power. . .crush. . . . . . . . . . . . trespassed . . . . . .nst us._

"You're saying that they accepted capture to gain information concerning this new weapon?"

The secretary meekly nodded, hoping that he wouldn't totally go nuts. The president of Global didn't like things to get out of hand on a mission; it made for far too much paperwork. Her hopes were in vain as he punched the desk.

"IDIOTS! Go get me Mobius and Shade!" The young woman paled, but obeyed his command. He was getting serious, maybe too serious.

Prison Cell Block 76

" . . ." **SLAP!**

Melissa reeled at the force of the backhanded strike across her face. The interrogator wasn't getting anything out of her despite nearly everything he did. She knew what would happen if anything really bad happened to her during this idiot's questioning.

Dark Heart was being forced to watch as she was beat on whenever she didn't answer a question. He smirked confidently when the guards looked for a pained reaction out of him. His wife was tougher than what they were dishing out despite her beauty. He didn't care about Melissa's looks, but her fortitude and professional's dedication. The beauty to him was just a bonus that came with her.

They were both bound with synthetic ropes with their hands tied behind the cold steel chairs they sat in. None of them seemed to notice the details that hinted at an escape artist. He had already popped his wrist joints and was just waiting for the men to try something drastic to get her to talk. He'd give each one the beatings of their lives if something happened.

This level of interrogation was a walk on the beach compared to what they had been through when the pair began to work together. It had been before they had gained the nickname of The Fallen Angels. He had been eighteen and she was twenty-one.

The two AC pilots had been assigned to work as a pair to destroy a high-speed transport before it reached its relay point. What they hadn't been told was that it was armed to the teeth with gun points and a twin mounted plasma cannon. They had been captured and tortured for information about the rival corporation that had hired them.

Melissa still had the scars from that experience on her back. What people couldn't see was the livid scar across her face and chest from the blunt knife that had been used that long, painful night. The latest reconstruction surgery had removed the scars from her face, but not her chest or back.

It had been then that he fell for her, not just in body, but in spirit and mind too. The look in her eyes hadn't been despair at her disfigurement, but determination to show everyone that she wasn't just a surface deep beauty, but a soldier in heart.

**CRAACKKKKK!**

"Aughh!" Melissa fell over, still tied to the chair. The loud clash of metal against the hard concrete floor assaulted the room. The man stood over her with a stun baton. It looked like he was finally fed up with her attitude.

"Stupid bitch! Why won't you answer the questions!"

He approached her and turned her belly up, the chair and her own weight bore down on her arms. She winced at the uncomfortable position. He came to her, a knife drawn as he cut her jacket open from chest to hips. Melissa froze as her mind suddenly shifted back to that night four years ago.

"Maybe getting to know me better will loosen up things a little."

The sudden screams of the guards behind him, followed by a gunshot and the splintered cracking of bones made him spin around. He dropped his knife.

Dark Heart stood there with the back of his boot heel in the back of one of the soldier's skull, his face implanted into a small crater in the wall. The spinning back heel kick had sent him literally head long into the reinforced concrete wall and shattered his skull.

Letting the dead man fall, his blood oozed down the now battered wall. The other guard was rolling around on the floor grasping a spewing stump that was his right hand. Dark Heart held a bloody boot knife by his thumb and index finger, coppery scented fluid dripped from the point. Blood from the now amputated hand.

Melissa smiled at the sudden turn of fortunes. He never failed to show his dark side when she was in trouble she couldn't get out of. That night four years ago, he had lost his right leg from the knee down in addition to his right eye. He was doing his favorite trick by her guess as her tormentor backed up, visibly scared to death.

Catching a glimpse of his face, the right eye had turned golden yellow, the synthetic eye now active. When he wasn't using it, not only was he limited to just his left eye vision, but it looked like a normal, brown eye. It was his favorite scare tactic simply because it just worked.

There were only three times when that eye would turn on. When they were alone at home, on a mission or in the arena, and when he was extremely ticked. The last one was definitely true here. Either her questioner was about to die, or be in serious pain. She hedged her bets on death.

"Damn it! Die!" The guard pulled his pistol and fired.

Dark Heart kicked the steel chair up in defense as it took the bullet. The guard couldn't believe his eyes as the pilot immediately spun in the air as the chair rose. He turned a full 540 spin before letting loose a killer roundhouse with his right, hurling the chair at his assailant. The flying hunk of metal caught the interrogator of guard and slammed him back to the wall.

He found a knife sticking out of his throat, pinning him to the wall as Dark Heart came running up from his original position. The Raven rammed the knife completely into his neck with a palm heel strike before gripping his neck in a vice hold.

"Don't ever . . . mess with a fallen angel, no matter how beautiful. They tend to have a vengeful side, and show no mercy, as they received none when thrown from heaven." The dead man's eyes rolled into his head as Dark Heart let go.

The last guard who had lost his right hand had stopped moving. Going over to check, Dark Heart felt for a pulse and found none. In seconds, the man had bled to death, the crimson life force spilt, in a massive, slick pool under his corpse.

"Thanks."

Dark Heart cut her bonds with his second sleeve knife. They had been taken directly to the questioning chambers instead of their cells. Being pilots, they hadn't been frisked for any weapons, as they apparently 'didn't' have any.

"I can't let them harm my other half now can I?" He gave her a gentle smile as he attempted to hack the electric lock. She walked over to the knife embedded guard and took his pistol; a semi-auto 9mm field pistol. Its weight pleased her well enough as she stuck it in her belt.

Going through his pockets next, she found her target, the electronics key card. The swish of a door caught her attention.

"Your search was a little slow Maiden Sword." Dark Heart stood in the open door, the machine gun the first guard had along with his sidearm in hand.

"Well sorry Dark Heart. I like being thorough. One of us has to think rationally instead of on instinct." Her husband chuckled at her sarcasm despite the urgent need to escape before security arrived. She was right.

As they snuck around the base, Dark Heart kept his synthetic eye on, using its sensors to measure distances, detect trip lasers, oddly placed cameras, and soldiers moving about. He liked to joke saying that it was an AC radar for his brain. His joke wasn't off the mark. Mirage had made it for him at his request, and it was a radar; given its specs.

Just around one corner, a small group of guards stood chatting about their homes, or superiors. His eye couldn't calculate their numbers. He shook his head when Maiden Sword motioned for a number count. They had gotten into the central infrastructure and left several unconscious guards in boxes, chests, restrooms . . . anything they could hide them in.

Dark Heart had gone so far as to send one of them down the air conditioning shaft when they couldn't find a place to dump his body. She was pretty sure whoever found him before he woke up would wonder what he'd been doing.

She took up a spot beside him and held a small metal mirror close to the floor and around the corner to get a count. She grimaced. Ten guards in all; and they were dressed like elites. Shaking her head, Dark Heart took her message and pointed up.

Following his finger, her eyes fell on the ventilation shaft. A quick nod found her being lifted up to the grating. It slid open without a sound to her surprise as she climbed into it. Dark Heart followed with a wall hike and little trouble. The shaft was large enough to crawl two across in, but they went one behind the other.

Using the voices as a beacon, the pilots scurried over the group's location and into the next room. Another set of voices met their ears. A confident female's voice sounded like she was in an argument with several important people.

Looking down into the room, the pilot's could make out a young woman standing at the center of a small stage. She had light brown hair, almost blonde when the light hit it. She had blue eyes and held a diplomat's aura. She looked younger than Dark Heart.

"You must stop this fighting! We are not here to start another war! Don't you see? These people are far more advanced than we thought they were. It looks as if they have been fighting for ages and have far more experience and technology. We must try to talk peace."

_Talk peace! Who is this person? She looks important enough . . . but she obviously doesn't know how far the damage has gone for both sides. _

A quiet movement from his left told him that Melissa had left to find another grating in the room. A paper note rested on his left hand. He stared at it for a minute.

_How did she get that! Never mind . . . I don't want to know. Let's see . . . I'll shoot out the door controls and drop in on the other side of the room. Take the girl hostage? What? Great . . . _

"Miss Darlien! We can't stop this battle! We have just completed the weapons that will tip the scales in our power." One of the ministers said as he stood. The woman hesitated, but asked her question.

"And what are these weapons?" Her voice held venom in them that he had never seen in a girl her age. It was a shame he had to take her hostage like this. She had fire; that was certain.

"Gundams."

The woman paled and looked as if she was about to faint. Melissa took that as her cue as he heard the gunshot ring. Everyone in the room panicked at the gun's roar. Melissa dropped down just before Dark Heart and shot out the other door panel; effectively locking it down.

He took up position behind the girl and held her arms behind her as he took a shot at one of the three guards in the room. The bullet caught him in the hip, sending him to the floor, his left leg at a sickening angle. The other two were dispatched by Melissa, one with a knife in his chest; the other with a shot between his eyes, the splatter marks from the exit wound covered the wall.

"Who are you!"

"Quiet. You're in no position to ask the questions now. These men beat my wife trying to get answers out of her." He gestured with the barrel of the handgun to Melissa, who was keeping everyone quiet with her own firearm.

The girl gasped. Melissa was looking worse than the beating she had received. Her lip only slightly swollen and cut open. A bruise had formed from the stun baton on her forehead. Her jacket looked shredded from the knife. She probably had more bruises elsewhere across her arms and legs, but those weren't seen.

"What's going on in there? Vice Foreign Minister Darlien! Are you okay!" one guard's voice came from the other side of the doors.

The AC pilots looked at each other, then to the girl in his hold. A Vice Foreign Minister at her age? What was going on here? Shoving that aside as another question to ask later, Dark Heart pointed the gun at the door and let loose a shot. The whole room erupted in screams. Most only lasted a few seconds at best.

"I've got some questions for the Vice Minister here soldier. You open that door, or the other one and we'll dispatch a few of the civilians in here!"

The sound of boot steps running the opposite direction was the only answer he got. Melissa looked at him with half scorn, half shock. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I've always wanted to say that. Sue me!" She slapped her forehead and groaned.

"I give up! Questions first though!" He nodded and lead the Minister to a chair and sat her down in it. He took one himself and sat down, holstering the gun in his belt again. The machine gun on the floor behind the podium; he gave her a small smile.

"Miss Darlien. I have some questions as I've said before. I'm sure you also have a lot of questions for me too." She nodded once as a scowl on her face. Her eyes told him she knew where this was going.

"You wish to speak with me on a political basis, right?" He smiled openly. He hadn't seen another girl who possessed some sense in her head for some time. He was going to enjoy this exchange of information for once.

"Yes I do. I'm glad to see that someone around here doesn't think with a trigger finger."

Melissa took the joke in stride, laughing lightly despite the looks she got in return from everyone in the room.

"Now, let's begin my half of the questions. I still consider this an interrogation though. So not answering is not in your best interest. Understood?" He merely tapped the pistol in his belt and pointed into the crowd. She swallowed and nodded.

"Good, now first . . ."

**WHEW! That was pretty rough. Out-of-mech fight scenes are way tougher than some people think they are to write. **

**Relena Darlien has been taken hostage AGAIN! But Dark Heart isn't threatening anyone yet. The Minister and AC Pilot begin a battle that doesn't involve bullets and bombs. It's a mental game where either one could fall into despair. What will happen now when Relena finally realizes why Heero vowed never to hurt anyone again?**

**Want to know what the full transmission sent by Dark Heart was?**

_Fallen Angels have descended into the abyssal world, but will rise again, with a renewed power to crush all who have trespassed against us._

**Reviews please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Deadly Research**

**Disclaimer: Ugh . . . why must we writers constantly do this disclaimer stuff? AC and GW are not mine. **

**Note: I live in Mississippi and the devastation down on the coast is more brutal than it looks on the news. First hand experience will always beat out second handing it. Your support of my work during this troubled time is greatly appreciated. **

**Thank you.**

**Now onto review response!**

**Dra Gan: **Well thanks for the support! Yeah, my profile explains a lot about my pen name, which also in and of itself explains my e-mail address. This chapter may end up longer than the previous one. Maybe . . .

**T.R. Fanatic:** Glad you liked the AC specs. More will be added whenever a new OC mech comes onto the field. Noir is also one of my favorite anime series. Check out Madlax, from the makers of Noir. It's just as if not better than its predecessor.

**Recap**

"Miss Darlien. I have some questions as I've said before. I'm sure you also have a lot of questions for me too." She nodded once as a scowl on her face. Her eyes told him she knew where this was going.

"You wish to speak with me on a political basis, right?" He smiled openly. He hadn't seen another girl who possessed some sense in her head for some time. He was going to enjoy this exchange of information for once.

"Yes I do. I'm glad to see that someone around here doesn't think with a trigger finger."

Melissa took the joke in stride, laughing lightly despite the looks she got in return from everyone in the room.

"Now, let's begin my half of the questions. I still consider this an interrogation though. So not answering is not in your best interest. Understood?" He merely tapped the pistol in his belt and pointed into the crowd. She swallowed and nodded.

"Good, now first . . ."

**Chapter 4: Warrior's Pride and Shame**

"Good, now first I want to know just why these people are here and what their intentions are." Dark Heart reclined in the chair he was sitting in. Maiden Sword was sitting in a corner where she had a good view of the two doors.

Minister Darlien spent some time thinking before she answered.

"The point in coming to Mars was to begin developing an inhabitable ecosystem to move former space colony dwellers here."

"Not to interrupt and offend Minister, but we were here first and are far ahead of you by light years. Our technology has gotten us to the point where our cities radiate an artificial ozone layer which holds in oxygen and blocks outside radiation like Earth." The Minister stayed quiet. Another person in the room spoke up.

"That's not possible! You're lying. You just got here before us during the whole White Fang incident and worked ahead . . . you're all a bunch of . . ."

"LIARS!" Dark Heart glared at the politician with a look that silenced him in his tracks. Standing from his chair, he walked to the man, who began to step back. The AC pilot stopped just in front of him.

"Did I ever say where we came from?" Their noses almost touched. Dark Heart gave him a sharp punch in the gut, doubling the rotund man over.

"I don't like people who say things about stuff they don't know. That's why I'm talking with your Foreign Minister . . . to clear things up and just maybe, end this foolish fighting."

Melissa walked over to the younger woman and sat down across from her.

"I'm sorry. We aren't really quite fond of politics." Darlien smiled and nodded, fully understanding her words. She had to admit that she wasn't too fond of it at times either.

"Dark Heart, I'll take over the questions now. Guard the doors." Her partner huffed and sat down where she had once been seated. The pistol at his hip was now twirling around like a cowboy. Propping his feet on another chair across from him, the pilot sighed heavily and shut his eyes. He needed rest.

"Miss Darlien," Melissa began with a small grin. "I would like to know what it is that your goals are for Mars, and what will become of your projects in the future."

The younger woman looked at her and repeated what she had told Dark Heart. Melissa nodded and motioned for her to continue her explanation. Relena looked to Dark Heart and then back at her current questioner.

Just as she was about to begin, a noise from above earned a glare from both pilots as they drew their pistols and aimed them at each of the open ventilation shafts. A small pen shaped object fell from the opening Melissa held a bead on.

The object exploded in a blinding flash, sending Dark Heart and Melissa into defensive positions on either end of the room. One other person fell through the open shaft, landing in a crouching position, a pistol in hand.

"Hey, you alright in here Miss Darlien?" The young minister sighed in relief.

"Duo? Is that you? Be careful."

A volley of gun fire erupted from the stand Relena was behind, Melissa wasn't happy about their situation. The figure jumped behind a toppled desk to hide. She smirked, the desk couldn't stop bullets, but any protection was better than nothing.

The civilians in the room were screaming in fear at the sudden violence. Dark Heart couldn't have had a bigger grin on his face. He reveled in it, the chaos that came with a battle. Civilians would always remain ignorant to its cruelties; which is why he loved drilling it into them whenever they got caught up in the fighting. It showed them just how destructive humans could be; that no one was immortal, or safe.

Yet the boy who had jumped into the room was younger than he was. A long brown haired braid fell down his back. Not that he cared; the boy had a something about him, an aura that told him to be wary, cautious. He recognized the pistol though, a .38 Long Colt semi auto. It was a good pistol that balanced power and bullet capacity.

Not that it mattered. The pistol he'd gained from the earlier killed guard was a Sig .45 cal.; not his favorite weapon of choice, but it had more stopping power than the .38. As more shots from Melissa rang out, the boy hadn't noticed him, concentrating only on Melissa and her distracting, if not potentially lethal fire.

Holding the gun to his forehead, the top of the barrel touched his forehead. Whispering an inaudible mantra, he spun the weapon around his finger in a reverse circle before leveling it at his target. Aligning the sites, he let his eyes focus on the .38 in the boy's hands, letting the now aligned sites to go blurry. He squeezed the trigger.

The bullet found its mark, shattering the gun into pieces. The shrapnel from the decimated weapon cut into its owner. Another series of screams from all of the innocents echoed through the room. The boy ducked behind another toppled desk, hiding from his new adversary and the original one.

"You should have checked the number of foes before jumping into this room boy." Dark Heart held his pistol in the sweeper shooting position. He'd be ready to shoot at anything that came from behind the desk.

"Yeah, well, Hilde always said I was brash. Oh, got a present for yah!" Duo hollered as he tossed an object over the desk. Melissa ducked behind the podium again as she saw the shape.

_Flash grenade? Time to close in . . . _Dark Heart began a full on sprint to the desk.

His feet barely made a sound due to the hysterics from everyone else in the room. Passing underneath the explosive, the raven haired Raven slid to a stop just in front of the desk when the blinding light from the phosphorous erupted in an ear shattering blast.

Duo stood from his hiding place as the light dimmed; a new pistol in his uninjured hand. Dark Heart brought up his pistol, the sights placed on the Gundam pilot's face. The bullet would go through the bottom of his jaw and out the top of his skull if it hit.

"Duo! Below you!" A new voice entered the foray as the firing pin ignited the gunpowder, sending the lethal chunk of lead to its final resting place. A small tuft of brown hair fell to the floor. Its owner lay on the ground, thoroughly peeved.

"Holy crap! Way to close, even for Shinigami!" The antics didn't help him as his vision cleared in time to see the desk fall on top of him.

It landed solidly with a crack as ribs were broken. Dark Heart had flipped the desk and stood on top, pinning his opponent. He cocked the hammer back and pointed it at his helpless foe.

"Who's there!" He glanced about, trying to find the newcomer. Melissa's distressed cry made him spin around, throwing knife ready.

Behind Melissa was a shorter boy, around Relena's height. Unruly brown hair hid cobalt blue eyes; which held no emotion. He had a pistol to Melissa's temple and looked to have some amount of strength. He held the woman's arms behind her back, Melissa was wincing slightly.

He was dressed in a simple white button up shirt with short sleeves. A pair a black slacks and a pistol belt. The Foreign Minister stood behind him; a slightly worried but obviously grateful look covered her face.

It looked to Dark Heart as if the two of them were rather close. Closer than a politician and her bodyguard, if that was what the boy was. Lowering the knife, the pilot looked deeper into Melissa's eyes, trying to read her thoughts.

The downed Gundam pilot's voice distracted his concentration.

"Yo, Heero! Ugh! Ouch . . . 'bout time you showed up.(Wheeze)" The boy nodded, Dark Heart wasn't sure about his new situation. Force wouldn't work now, he knew that much. He suddenly plopped down on the desk Indian style, eliciting a comic cry of agony from the self declared God of Death.

"You're Heero I presume?" Another nod answered that question. Heero followed with one of his own, his monotone voice sounded slightly distant.

"Yes, and yours is?"

"Dark Heart, and that is all you'll get for a name at the moment."

"I'll take that. What are you doing?"

"Trying to get some answers as to what you people are doing." Dark Heart smirked pointing to Relena. She glared at him. A chuckle escaped his lips as he shook with the quiet laughter. "She has fire; that much is clear. That's a good thing, I assure you."

"One more advance like that and I might advance on you partner here." Dark Heart's laughter abruptly stopped. He hung his head as a snort of disgust left him. Lifting his eyes, the two pilots locked glares. After a long, cold silence, Dark Heart smirked again; he had seen a flicker of emotion that was terrible for a soldier.

"No you won't." Heero, Relena, and Duo were speechless. Seeing the silence as a sign to continue, Dark Heart stood, pitting the younger man with a cold stare.

"You won't harm her. You can't. I see it in your eyes." The Gundam pilot frowned.

"You've a heavy and conscious laden heart. The death of a bystander." Heero flinched, surprising Relena. A bystander? An innocent person? Dark Heart pressed on.

"I don't know whether or not is was intentional or not, but if you're a pilot of one of these, Gundams." The word was strange coming from his lips. "Then you should expect collateral damages. You won't do anything to her because right now, she's helpless, just as that victim was." Heero looked shocked to the core, the handgun fell from his hand. Melissa took the opportunity to get back to her husband's side. Relena kneeled beside the shaken pilot, his mumblings heard by those close by.

"No . . . I didn't mean to." Was the only thing that came from his mouth.

Dark Heart and Melissa took that moment to leave through the shaft openings they had come down. Once back in the ventilation systems, the two began to make their way to a different room.

"Did you really have to crush him like that?" Dark Heart nodded.

"Unfortunately yes I did. The look in his eyes tells me that if it's a military object, he wouldn't hesitate. For us to get out of here, we had to get by him. I doubt anyone else on this base is as skilled as he is."

Maiden Sword was confused by his statement.

"To put it bluntly, he didn't drop from the ventilation systems. He forced an electronic lock override from the other side."

She suddenly understood his cruel tactic usage. But how were they supposed to make it back to the hangars, assuming that the ACs were actually being kept there. Dark Heart shrugged.

"Just great. Let's just trounce around this cursed base until we find them. Swift idea there dearest. How about we find the central control unit and then . . ."

A massive explosion from the outside rocked the base, klaxons blared as the red glow of emergency lights flared on and off. Below them, they heard the frantic rush of soldiers.

"Get moving, four more of those AC things are attacking the base!"

"Are you serious? Four more? Those two we captured were too much even for the Wing Gundam!"

"Yeah, and the leader hailed himself as Mobius, or something like that."

The Fallen Angels looked at each other in shock. Mobius was leading? He never, EVER went on missions; preferring to perfect his skill in the arena. This was news on a whole new level.

"Well, I guess Global really wants us back." Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"You mean if we get back. Come on, now we have to get our ACs back!" The couple sped down the shaft to another grate and popped down.

Right in front of two frantic guards.

Several quick punches knocked out the guards, who they then dragged to a nearby room and left them there. Still wearing their flight suits, the only article stolen from their victims were the caps, sporting officer insignias. One guard ran up to them with a salute, which they returned; playing along.

"Sir, please get to the hangar and guard the two mechs we captured!"

"Understood, which one?"

"You forgot? Straight down the hallway, elevator three on your left. Floor B3."

They traded salutes again and rushed past him. Reaching the elevators, they punched the buttons given, arriving a moment later in the hangar. There stood Dark Heart and Maiden Sword Armored Cores, fully re-equipped. They stood in silence for a moment. The mechanics and research teams were thorough, are the damage they sustained was gone. The weapons and other gear were replaced perfectly.

Repressing a shudder, Melissa gave Dark Heart a quick kiss on the lips. He stood there even more stunned by her actions than his repaired AC.

"That's for luck, from here, we're on our own. Who ever gets going first watches over the other till their functional." He smiled. They would be on their own getting to their respective ACs. Silently praying for her safety, he dashed off in the opposite direction.

No one appeared to notice him as he got closer to the cockpit until he was already there. Several guards shouted and began shooting; their bullets ricocheted off the metal armor plating. The cockpit closed and sealed as the voice recognition systems uploaded.

_Please state your name and registry code._

"Avalesti Sionnodel. Registry code: 590B7L7O1OD."

_Name and Code acknowledged. Please enter Bypass Phrase._

"Dark wings are descending, for Fallen Angels have no light to guide them save their own."

_Bypass Phrase . . . accepted. All systems green, entering combat mode._

Cannon fire from nearly clipped Dark Heart's head off with a devastating flash. The tank erupted in flames as a three shot burst riveted the thin armor. Pulling out of its forced docking bay, the shadow mech turned to see Maiden Sword waving the AST rifle around.

_Incoming transmission . . . _

"You're slow Dark Heart!" Melissa's voice filled his earpiece. Grinning from ear to ear, the grizzled pilot looked around at the suddenly panicking workers. Their two little "projects" were now lurking around the hangar . . . fully armed.

"You know I've got a huge real name!"

"That's no excuse Avel!"

Looking at his ammo reserves, he was impressed. The Karasawa still had twenty-three shots left and the Orbit Launchers still had eight units left. He asked Maiden Sword about her ammunitions status.

"I have fifty rounds left in the rifle, the linear gun's got four shots remaining. But I've got the laser blade still attached." His smiled disappeared as his displays flashed a single message in red.

_System Overweight. _

"I've got a problem. My AC is overweight. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to use that Option part."

"The Opt-I! You've got it on board?" The Opt-Intensify was a Kisaragi masterpiece. Only a select few had obtained the part, but those who had received it had been known for their piloting prowess before being granted it.

"Yeah, hopefully it'll be enough. Melissa, if I can't pull my half of the weight, I may have to activate my other side. Don't let me." She nodded grimly. His past was the main reason she had stayed with him. When she had made that discovery, he had nearly killed her.

This escape was going to be difficult.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **

**Heero's breaking down is due to the flashbacks seen in Endless Waltze where he destroys the MS base and a Leo falls into the apartment complex of the little girl and her dog. Those of you who play AC, can you guess what Avelesti's "other side" is? Send your guess as part of your review.**

**Oh, if some of you have AC designs along with pilot names and AC names, please send them to me along with the color scheme. Nothing from AC 2 Another Age and before please. AC 3 and Silent Line. If I like what I see, then I'll get to having them show up in the fic. Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Deadly Research**

**Disclaimer: As usual, nothing except my OC and AC, (heh, heh) are mine. Any Core designs and their pilot info will be given their own creator's credit. **

**Please Note: All my other fics (see my profile), will be on hold until this one is either complete, or I come up with a massive writer's block and switch to another fic. Notifications will be sent out should this occur. Thank You.**

**Reviewers**

**Kenshkrix: **Thanks for mentioning him! I had nearly forgotten about him. The reason he hasn't been mentioned or appeared yet is because it isn't the right point in time yet. Introducing all the key players early kinda wastes the fic.

**Final Saber: **I'm glad you like the story! (WOOT!) Yes, dial up is a problem, sorry, I've got cable modem. In terms of long chapters . . . they're just so darn hard to write. Plus most people can't read huge sections of writing in a single sitting. _Legacy of Honor _by Silveran on the Final Fantasy Tactics is my favorite FFT fic. The chapters are LONG, but very worth the reading. He's not finished writing it.

**Bloody Kitsune: **Your guess as to the 'other side' of Avel is correct. Yes, and it WILL be interesting to see Gundams vs. Armored Cores won't it? (Laughs maniacally)

**Dra Gan: **I look forward to receiving your Core designs. You will be given credit for them. Which ever ones you send me that I choose to include. What about the last chapter did you enjoy? Specifics will help me know what my readers want more of. Good luck with the computer hunting!

**Recap**

_System Overweight. _

"I've got a problem. My AC is overweight. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to use that Option part."

"The Opt-I! You've got it on board?" The Opt-Intensify was a Kisaragi masterpiece. Only a select few had obtained the part, but those who had received it had been known for their piloting prowess before being granted it.

"Yeah, hopefully it'll be enough. Melissa, if I can't pull my half of the weight, I may have to activate my other side. Don't let me." She nodded grimly. His past was the main reason she had stayed with him. When she had made that discovery, he had nearly killed her.

This escape was going to be difficult.

**Chapter 5: Perilous Rescue Pt. 1**

"JEEZ! How many security guns do they have!"

A pale cream white AC with lavender highlighting took cover behind another boulder. The feminine Raven gave her scanners another look over. Her AC hadn't taken many hits, but her ammunition was wearing thin. She'd soon be left to the relatively weak laser blade.

"Valkyrie! You okay?" A calm professional voice questioned her as their leader stopped from midair over boosts. Despite the close to literal cloud of gunfire, he was dodging shots left and right, only paint was singed off the AC. It was like watching a dance, his skills were superior, and he was after all, the current A-1 ranked pilot in the arena: Mobius.

"Doing fine Mobius. My ammunition's running into the red zone soon."

"I understand. I have to ration my ammo as well. Take a breather; stay here for a little bit."

"Roger."

Valkyrie was the only long range unit the four AC pilots had brought with them. Her mobility and skill combined with the long range 100 round sniper rifle had shot her into the mid-ranked B Ravens in the arena.

A short chirping on her communications line pulled her attention away from the fighting. The female voiced system requested a course of action.

_Incoming Transmission . . . open communications signal?_

"Open the line under encryption level A."

Static filled the protective helmet. She winced at the high pitched screeching until a voice began to fill her ears in place of the shaky hiss of the earphones. Her eyes widened as gunshots, explosions, and screaming came from wherever the communicator was.

"Ravens . . . this is Dark Heart . . . do you copy?" Her heart jumped. One of the targets was alive, and by the sound of things, giving the enemy hell.

She personally had accepted the mission because the Fallen Angels had saved her bacon during a co-operative mission several months ago. She and Maiden Sword, or Melissa as she knew her, had become good friends afterward.

"Dark Heart, this is Valkyrie, I read you. However you're shaky at best. Where are you? These security elements are impossible for the four of us combined!" Laughter on the other end didn't help her.

"I apologize Valkyrie. Good to hear from you. You think the gunfire out there is bad . . . inside's nuts! By our mapping, we are at the north end gates."

A digitized map appeared on her HUD showing the entrances to the factory which were split between the four points on a compass. She and Mobius were on the North Side gate while Shade and Nikita had taken the South Side gate. A gigantic chunk of rock disintegrated above her which sent Valkyrie to scurrying to find better cover.

"The cannon fire sounds intense, give us two minutes and that problem will be long gone. Be careful, one of the new weapons is an MS with both radar and optical stealth that seems to specialize in melee assaults. Maiden Sword's got one arm now."

She was shocked. Maiden Sword was known for her single blade combat ability when everything else failed. Secretly she hoped that it wasn't the left arm that had been lost. If she had lost it in a fight with that MS, then she surely didn't want to be in melee with it.

That was her biggest weak point as a sniper AC.

After she had securely hidden from the guns again, Mobius showed up. He still remained in the same shape he had before. Most of the dark colored paint had peeled away from the heat of weak projectiles and infantry guns. She was impressed, even with his reputation preceding him. He truly was the A-1 ranked pilot.

Letting him in on the transmission, he relayed the message to Shade.

**South Side Gate**

The deep blue camouflaged AC of Nikita had taken refuge in a nearby nook of the factory's outer wall. The guns couldn't pivot to face her, and she had taken full advantage of their weakness.

Her dual laser blade SAMURAI arms shredded through the gun emplacements; leaving her partner with a lot more breathing room. Shade was the third best Raven in the Arena and was well versed in short-to-middle ranged combat with his dual shotguns.

At long range he was a dark red target, but when the gap closed, he was devastatingly powerful. Three bursts from the right hand double-barrel shotgun reduced five more turrets to fragmented steel enforced cement.

The two ACs were having a kill contest, their piloting abilities and enemy types fitting them perfectly compared to Valkyrie and Mobius. Shade was taking three to four targets down with a single shot shell.

The formations of the guns were tight triangular clusters. While that provided them with merciless power against a single point, it also proved to be their greatest fault.

The wide spread of incendiary, couch-sized lead balls hit every gun in each cluster, melting the insides once penetrating the armor plating. This had detonated the ammunition within each gun, sending a chain effect through two more clusters every now and then.

Shade couldn't be anymore pleased. It was saving him a ton of funds for reloads later.

Nikita was thrilled after her initial frustration with the lack of close ranged targets. The guns were like apples for the picking to her energized "shears". Every now and then a stray MS would appear; just to become another target for the glistening lavender blades.

The sheer destruction the two were leaving behind was unreal. The South Side gate sent up a billowing cloud of solid charcoal black. Shade was engaging two other MS units that had taken positions behind a steel barricade.

_Incoming Transmission . . . _

"Shade, this is Mobius. The targets are alive and active. Get back to the North Side Gate! We're pulling out once the Fallen Angels are clear."

"Understood Mobius."

A bright explosion range through the air as heat waves rippled pass the two Ravens. A dark green and black suit appeared from a crippled gateway. One of its jade green eyes glowed in dust filled air.

"Check that Mobius, we need backup."

"Understood, we're on our way. The Fallen Angels might get to you first though."

Nikita changed trigger functions as she reactivated the twin laser blade arms. An electrifying pair of wide energy waves flew toward the newcomer. The blades passed through thin air as the mobile suit jumped high into the air.

The pilots stood mesmerized as the target did a double front flip, changing into a 540 spin and landed solidly on its feet. Shade realized his mistake in standing still all too late as the enemy brought two double barreled chain guns to bear; unleashing a fatal hailstorm of gunfire.

Nikita barely had time to take cover as Shade took the brunt of the rain of bullets.

His left arm exploded in a crimson fireball, the left arm shotgun fell uselessly to the ground. The left back unit crumbled under the assault, the mounted joint and socket held half of the weapon, crackling at the exposed live wires. The head units armor plated melted, the camera lens cracked into little lines, ruining the vision panels in his cockpit.

The core somehow held under the cloud of lead as chinks and sparks flew from the unit. Half way through the firestorm, Nikita took a peek around the corner to see the shoulder and leg armor of the chain gun wielding unit open up to reveal in impossible weapons set up. Micro missiles; what seemed to be two dozen in each launcher.

The situation worsened as the leg units gave out, the knee joints sparked and smoked.

She grit her teeth, her mind racing to save her partner. The bio sensors in the head unit on her core was still giving out a positive reading on Shade, he wasn't dead yet. Another glance at the unit seemed to drain the hope from her soul.

On the right side of the unit's face, was the mask of a circus clown, its half smile staring with an empty, dark, humor.

_That's just disturbing. I never did like clowns. He can't launch the missiles effectively until he quits firing the guns. I'll ram Shade out of the way and evade the missiles launched and then close in. _

Nikita's faced paled as her thoughts did not apply to this pilot. The mystery unit widened the spread of fire, still pelting Shade with half the rounds fired, its arms out stretched. The missiles flew from there launchers . . . all simultaneously; the hailstorm of lead continued the entire time.

Her head radar couldn't keep track of the firestorm, the whole radius between her, Shade, and this opponent went purple with missile indications. Ramming Shade into a crack in the walls, she now stood in his place; her arms tore off their joint connectors under the guns. They turned into chunks of debris as they fell, riddled full of Vulcan cannon shells. There would be no recovering those expensive parts.

Miniature klaxons blared as her temperature skyrocketed, the armor point count draining inexplicably fast. The missiles continued there ever deadly approach. Punching both over boost and extension switches, she dashed to the right, as the CROW anti-radar attachments began their work.

_144 missiles all at once! Oh, gods, I'm going to die. Not like this!_

The young female pilot clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the unavoidable moment of impact. She had evaded and thrown off a third of the missile assault, but the rest had retrained themselves and she had run out of energy reserves.

Was this to become her resting place?

"No, no, no, no, NO! THANATOS!" the image of her boyfriend appeared before her eyes, a cool, confident smile played across his lips. Tears filled her green eyes.

He was rumored to have been the Raven who had destroyed the Controller and let the people of Layered come to the surface world. No one had known what had happened to him after that though. Not even her. That was the reason why she had become a Raven, to find him.

Now, that moment was to be lost forever. A blinding vermilion light shot through the air as a hail of explosions blinded her vision as she accepted that she would never again see him . . . she saw white . . .

**Cliff hangar! I need a vote! Her Death or No? Your opinions will influence the flow of the next chapter, and possibly the ending! **

**Will Nikita die? What about Shade's condition? And who exactly is Thanatos, the man responsible for the destruction the Controller? **

**Is Heavy Arms that powerful? Well, keep reading for the answers!**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Deadly Research**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs and the new story plot. All AC submitted by readers will be given their appropriate credit.**

**Note: This chapter is from the point of view of the Fallen Angel pair. Nikita and Shade were the centers of attention last chapter. Reviewers Response will be posted in the NEXT chapter. Thank you:)**

**Chapter 5x (like Fire Emblem's 'x' and 'xx' chapters!) Escape**

Just as they broke free from the hangars and stepped into the long main corridor, a slew of heated lead, and brilliant energy erupted through the air. The duo ducked behind the blast doors as the barrage destroyed the far wall of the hangar.

Avelesti toggled his weapons switch to the orbital cannons and brought the sites onto three of the targets. Side stepping out from cover, he hit the triggers, sending three small floating pods into the air. The AC made it back into safety a bare moment before the guns and lasers oriented on him.

The sounds of Vulcan fire and laser cannons vibrated through the huge metallic corridors. Muzzle flashes lit the darkened halls like strobe lights; the bright flames sent shadows down the now lethal 'valley of death'.

Several explosions rocked the factory supports, the sentry units lay in scattered pieces, the orbiters self detonated after running out of their low energy stores.

Sword Maiden punched the red over boost button as she came out of hiding. The red Raven shot through the hallway at breakneck speed. The alarms in her cockpit blared as her energy gauge dropped into the red zone.

The boosters closed down as she approached the double blast doors on the far end of the hall. New warnings filled the screens as she came under multiple target locks. Her computer systems hacked into the electric locks at an unprecedented speed.

The remaining laser cannons turned in place, their barrels began to glow with energy. One fired wide, its lethal discharge leaving nothing but a harmless scorch mark to the far right of Melissa. The second fired high, but not by much, the red AC ducking slightly at the dazzling energy dissipation.

The third and final gun seemed to be taking its time. The shot would more than likely hit Maiden Sword in the back.

If it ever got the chance; Dark Heart began his run down the gun entrenched hall, none of his boosters active. He leveled the Karasawa at the third gun and fired.

The bright azure beam melted the target, sparking the mini-generator. The explosion sent shrapnel in every direction; the barrel snapped in two and was sent flying into the second gun across the hallway.

The heavy emission barrel impaled its fellow gun like a toothpick. The second energy turret exploded in scarlet light as another shot from the Karasawa found the first gun.

The double doors on the far end of the hall partially opened to the other side. Maiden Sword stepped through and surveyed their new location. It was another hangar bay. This one was much larger than the last one that held her AC.

She was amazed at the only suit remaining in the hangar. It was the first Gundam they had fought yesterday. It looked as if repairs were being made to the rear boosters; the yellow-gold armor and blued Gundanium alloy plating had been removed. The circuitry inside the forbidden weapon looked like a giant outstretched ball of wiring.

A thought sparked in her mind as Dark Heart cautiously followed her into the hangar.

"Dark Heart! Didn't you load a new data retrieval system into your main memory bank data base?"

Avelesti raised an eyebrow.

"Yes . . . but I don't think I'll be able to pull anything valuable directly from that thing."

"It's worth a shot though right? I'll stand guard . . . well what are you waiting for! Hurry up!"

Her yelling drove him to the parked Gundam. It looked strange, like a fighter plane. He instantly recognized the shield and massive beam cannon as the nose of the craft. The feet appeared to be the thrusters, while the mech's humanoid back boosters took the form of its wings.

Staying to the side of the forbidden weapon, he set the left hand of his AC over the exposed leg circuits. Data streamed onto the screens as the hacking system did its work. Loading bars filled and password keys where punched through without resistance. Avel began to worry.

_It's too easy . . . far too easy._

He broke the connection as a sharp, high-pitched screech forced him to throw off his earpiece communications unit. Sticking his index fingers into his ears, he wiggled them around, trying to get the ringing to stop. Shaking his head vigorously, the ringing dimmed, though it stayed for another moment.

The screen lit up with a projection of the Gundam, along with all its vital statistics. Shutting down the hacking system, he stored the data in a magnetic proof onboard hard drive. The name of the Gundam stayed fresh in his mind.

_Wing Gundam . . . Gundam 01. Impressive weapon. I like the name._

Dark Heart turned to rejoin Maiden Sword. The woman waited at the other side of the hangar bay, ready to continue their escape.

The sounds of gun fire continued outside, explosions shaking the compound. Whatever Mobius and his partners were doing, they were giving the enemy something to have nightmares about.

As they opened the next set of doors, a large catacomb like maze laid below. The exit to the other side lay on the opposite side. Something smelled fishy.

"You got to be joking. Any idiot could just hover through." Avel scoffed.

Maiden Sword took another look around the room and then again at her radar. A single red blip lay in the very middle of the room. Yet there wasn't anyone in the center of the room. The Sphere radar had never been wrong.

An image of the dark Gundam appeared in her mind as she recalled Dark Heart's words.

_Stealth armored . . . _

As Dark Heart began to move forward, the blip on her radar also moved, toward them.

_But there's a wall right there. It can't move directly toward us . . . unless . . . NO!_

"Dark Heart STOP!"

Her scream halted the Karasawa totting AC as she went to a knee with the linear gun. The blip stopped for a brief second before she let loose a fireball into the empty space above the maze.

_What is she DOING! Wasting ammo is not what we . . . !_

Avel's thoughts stopped as the shot exploded in the mid-air in the center of the room. A transparent silhouette shimmered in the smoke and flames. It didn't take him a second thought as he brought the laser rifle up and fired without a target lock as a black and gold object flew into Melissa's right arm, severing it off the AC.

As her AST rifle fell to the floor, the mystery attacker took the energy blast to the face. The suit came into view, an energy scythe held in both hands as it hovered above the maze with bat-like wing appendages. The green fiber optic eyes glowed eerily.

As it fully materialized into view, Dark Heart's FCS activated as the targeting system flashed solid red. Two more bolts rammed into the Gundam, sending it falling into the maze before fading out of view once more.

"Ah!" Avel's eye brows raised a fraction. That voice wasn't that machine's original pilot. He racked his mind over the voice that had surprised them before they had been taken captive. It then clicked.

_I've got a present for ya!_

"That kid I dropped the desk on was that thing's pilot?" His whispers didn't escape his partner's ears.

"Really? Then who was that?" He grunted, shaking his head.

"I don't know, but right now I could care less. Get moving! I'll cover."

Maiden Sword over boosted to the other side while Dark Heart hovered over, keeping an eye out for the stealth suit. As they exited to the other side of the doors, he tensed as a ringing sound came over the systems.

_Incoming Transmission . . . _

"Ravens . . . do you copy? Fallen Angels . . ." The voice was unmistakable despite the harsh static interruptions. It was Louise back at Global. The two Ravens smiled.

"We're here and accounted for Global. What's the status on the party outside?"

A series of relieved sighs and cheers accompanied by a few laughs over the communications line filled their earpieces. Louise chuckled in spite of the situation.

"We've dispatched Shade and Mobius, alongside Valkyrie and Nikita. It doesn't look too good on Mobius and Valkyrie's side. The gun emplacements are too numerous for Valkyrie to snipe and Mobius can't get close enough to cover for her."

Maiden Sword took over the line at Valkyrie's name.

"Where are they Louise? Give us Valkyrie's communications frequency while you're at it!"

"The . . . they're at the North Side gate, her frequency is 093EO5-782MhZ." Louise stuttered. She never knew the woman of the Fallen Angels to be so forward and demanding. Avelesti smirked as he punched the line into his computer and sent a hailing message.

_Always watching out for the few friends we have, aren't you, love?_

As the line was opening, the double doors on either side of the hallway and the far end blast gates opened to reveal multiple suits at each location. Maiden Sword boosted to the closest double doors on the right, the Mirage laser blade masterpiece illuminating the shadowed halls.

Laser blasts flashed past her, striking the suits on the left, leaving charred remains. The left side suits took cover as the Leos on the right fell to pieces. A series of rapid fire energy shots flew past overhead of Melissa, sending two of the units at the far end of the hall into cover.

Avel boosted over to the left side blast doors and took up position in the nook as Maiden Sword took the right doors in the same fashion. Turning to give Melissa some measure of cover fire, he jolted forward as he took several shots in the back.

Turning around, he swore he could have sweat dropped like those teenage action/humor cartoons he watched once at a friend's insisting. Anime was it? He couldn't remember, but he didn't like what he was seeing. Twenty Leos lined themselves in the hallway, rifles blazing.

Activating both EO and Orbit Launchers, he fired off three of the last units before switching to his beloved laser rifle. He launched three more shots into the crowd as the energy assault melted the force before him to molten scrap.

_Transmission Connection Complete . . . _

"Ravens, please come in. This is Dark Heart of the Fallen Angels. Do you copy?"

The firefight on the other side of the hall drew his attention back to Melissa as the EO finished off the last unit. He'd have to recharge the unit before activating it again. A fourth of his armor was gone by his sensor readouts. The enemy was using rifle like weaponry that wasn't very powerful, but their number well outweighed the slow firing rate.

A female pilot's voice answered his call.

"Dark Heart, this is Valkyrie, I read you. However you're shaky at best. Where are you? These security elements are impossible for the four of us combined!"

He smiled as he recognized her voice and laughed out loud. Her pout could be heard over the radio as she huffed, probably crossing her arms in the process. Stifling his laughter, he finally answered her response.

"I apologize Valkyrie. Good to hear from you. You think the gunfire out there is bad . . . inside's nuts! By our mapping, we are at the north end gates."

He turned and fired a shot to disperse the crowd surrounding the red AC. His eyes caught the glowing sign above the doorway she was fighting in.

_Sentry Gun Posts: N.S. Ammo Storage? North Side's munitions storage?_

Valkyrie's shriek followed by an explosive sound on the other line brought back his attention. He pushed forward through the units with Maiden Sword close behind him, her questions lost to his ears.

"I've got an idea, just follow me!"

Keying in the frequency code again, he sent one final message to the pair outside before boosting down the corridor.

"The cannon fire sounds intense, give us two minutes and that problem will be long gone. Be careful, one of the new weapons is an MS with both radar and optical stealth that seems to specialize in melee assaults. Maiden Sword's got one arm now."

Continually scanning the area for any sign of an ammo supply feeder, he relayed his plan to Melissa, who shook her head.

"You're gonna WHAT?" Her tone of voice showed her disagreement. She punched him with her left arm, since her right was missing. The heavy clang of metal plating rang in the halls.

A single armor point disappeared from his reader.

"HEY! Watch it! I might have needed that armor point later! GEEZ!"

"It's probably just the readouts malfunctioning! Just hurry up and let's get the heck out of here!"

Dark Heart grumbled something under his breath about 'that time of the month' and peered down the ammo feed belts that lined the caged wall. The huge shells for the sentry turrets sped down the narrow munitions corridor to the guns as they fired. The echo from the discharges made vibrations along the structure supports.

Peering down the other direction, he saw a faint light. Squeezing the barrel inside the feed tubes, he pulled the trigger. A brilliant pale blue light illuminated it path until a devastating flash went off at the far end.

Multiple chain explosions reached their ears a moment later.

"Now we get the heck out of here!" Dark Heart turned and pushed his controls forward, activating the Fleet boosters on his back. Maiden Sword over boosted away, beam saber lit to do away with whatever got in their way before their escape from the fire wave that was fast approaching.

Each shell in the belt could be heard detonating one another as the flames ignited the gunpowder in each casing. They rounded a corner just as the flames began to drain away the armor points on Avel's AC.

"Well, that was close."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed by the way you were running." The sarcasm in Melissa's voice stung.

"Oh, come on, it isn't that bad. Besides, the guns outside have stopped."

Listening, the sentry turrets had stopped there deafening barrage of gunfire. Things had quieted down as the dust the explosion had sent up clouded the area. The two ACs reentered the corridor to see light coming from the far end. A dark shadow fell across the floor. It wasn't a mobile suit, but Mobius.

"Fallen Angels, this is Mobius. What's with the flashy presentations? All of the guns starting exploding from right to left."

"Just a random shot into the ammo stores to destroy the guns."

A white and lavender AC appeared behind him as he finished his brief explanation.

"Only shot the ammo stores? That was stupid even if it did work!"

A bright series of explosions hailed a new battle at the south end gate, the flaring light lit the darkened horizons. The team of four jumped to the roof top to see Nikita boost out from cover, shortly followed by an innumerable amount of missile trails.

They watched in horror as her radar jammers gave out and the micro-missiles reoriented themselves as her boost closed down. Melissa shut her eyes tight as the deadly explosives closed on Éclair's position. She knew of her status as the legendary Thanatos' fiancé. A brilliant red flash followed by several deafening shockwaves made tears come against her will. Avel's voice startled her out of her mental hiding place.

"Why . . . is he here? Thanatos!"

**HHOooooooooboy! Gomen! I know I haven't updated in ages, but school was really pressuring. College can really stink at times. Work is the main problem though. It hasn't been very good for my mental health lately, which carries over into my writing. I didn't want it soiled by my frustrations. **

**Thanatos, my pilot name from AC 3, is finally making his appearance. Get ready for trouble, LOTS of it.**

**Next Chapter: Brothers in Arms**


	7. Chapter 7

**Deadly Research**

**Disclaimer: AC not mine. Gundam not mine. Pie? ALL MINE! Mmmm . . . 1.5 pie! YES!**

**Author's Note: WOOT! Project Force looks AMAZING! Must buy . . . (Drools). On a more serious note. Thanatos' AC designs (YES . . . he has more than one) are my imagination running wild. Though it would be awesome if such a thing like his existed in future AC games.**

**Reviewer's Response**

**Bloody Kitsune: ANNIHILATION! **Really?**As for Oracle . . . I've forgotten about him and the type of AC he pilots. Refresh me please! You'll be happy with this chapter. (MWuhahahaha!)**

**Dra Gan: (Looks into sunset . . . ) Hope he comes back . . . Thanks for the compliment! I do try to place the reader in the hot seat, right in the middle of the room, mission, etc. Though I do admit that this machine is kinda rusty from the lack of free time. Need oil . . . bad. XD Battle? Where? Got those AC designs coming?**

**Windbreaker: Thank you for your input. To be honest, I was leaning in that direction, but I wanted to see what my readers wanted. Please enjoy! Oh, and yes, Mobius and Valkyrie will have a POV at a critical part of the story!**

**Final Saber: Heavy Arms in its Endless Waltz version is my favorite hands down, and yes that is its one enormous flaw. **

**Chapter 6: Power of P.L.U.S. Pt. 1**

**(Sorry, I know I changed the chapter name . . . didn't feel right as I wrote this one. XD**

A bright series of explosions hailed a new battle at the south end gate, the flaring light lit the darkened horizons. The team of four jumped to the roof top to see Nikita boost out from cover, shortly followed by an innumerable amount of missile trails.

They watched in horror as her radar jammers gave out and the micro-missiles reoriented themselves as her boost closed down. Melissa shut her eyes tight as the deadly explosives closed on Éclair's position. She knew of her status as the legendary Thanatos' fiancé. A brilliant red flash followed by several deafening shockwaves made tears come against her will. Avel's voice startled her out of her mental hiding place.

"Why . . . is he here? Thanatos!"

Her eyes opened to find the blue double blader unscathed by the missile barrage, a larger, sleeker humanoid-like AC stood before them like a guardian angel; a camouflage desert paint scheme decorated the machine.

The wind had kicked up and blew the strange AC's most flamboyant decorum around; a long, dust beaten, crimson colored AC sized cloak. The Sky Eye optical units radiated an eerie gold instead of the standard red.

Attached to the right arm was the massive twenty shot magnetic energy rail cannon, while it's left held the lethal close range flamethrower that many newbies underestimated and had left the Raven occupation because of it.

On its back rested an unusual set of double back weapons along with a single addition between them that no one could recognize. No one but Dark Heart.

_It's really him. Damn it, why now? That weapon layout was mine before he took it for himself. NO ONE steals my ideas . . . _

His voice came out in a monotone fashion, startling everyone around him while Melissa shuddered in despair.

"Target confirmed. Releasing Human Psyche Leyline . . . Unhinged Slaughter locks. Human P.L.U.S. . . . ACTIVE!" The AC boosted toward the cloaked newcomer.

Before Dark Heart reached the legendary AC, the pilot turned his rail gun toward the heavily armed Gundam while zeroing the flamethrower on Dark Heart. Inside, Trowa tensed as energy collected at the gun's emitter. The bright crimson energy blast lanced through the air closing on the dark green and black suit. The beam was half the size of the Gundam, and nearly unavoidable.

Dark Heart stopped mid dash when the shot connected, dispersed by another force that had dropped from above. Thanatos turned to fully face the newcomer as well, the two Ravens' hostilities momentarily turned aside.

Standing between Heavy Arms and the infamous Raven stood another Gundam. Two enormous curved blades glistened in the dim sunlight. A rustic brown full-cloak billowed in the wasteland breeze. Something about its appearance reminded Dark Heart of the Roman helmets the commanders wore into battle in a book he had read.

"You alright Trowa?" The youthful voice astonished the Ravens. Another kid?

"Sandrock? How?" The stoic pilot questioned, slightly bewildered.

"It's the cloak remember? It diffusion energy assaults, though I do admit it's not good at prolonged attacks."

The two Ravens looked at the new Gundam with mixed feelings. One was obviously long-range type with ammo to spend. The other was a close quarter fighter. The two took battle positions and launched simultaneously toward the suits.

Sandrock moved to intercept while Heavy Arms launched another salvo of molten gun fire. Dark Heart weaved in and out from behind Thanatos's AC as cover while launching shots at the quadruple chain gun wielding mech. Trowa jumped left in a twisting spiral before landing several meters away. The left arm chain guns remained on Dark Heart; their barrels glowing with the heat of each shot.

Quatre launched into the air, bringing the two heat shotels up and behind him for a powerful dual strike. Thanatos clicked his controls at an unseen speed as his extensions kicked in. Boosters on the sides of the core's shoulders spun the mobile weapon ninety degrees facing it directly left before jetting back as the blades past into thin air.

Dark Heart had stopped just short of the blades' arch, bringing up his Halberd and striking in one fluid motion, catching the pilot off guard and terribly off balance. Flames from the right made him reverse boost, catching a bit of the flamethrower's lethal heat discharge before firing a Karasawa bolt into the frying Gundam.

The Gundam reeled back; the cloak flew off in a burning heap. The two AC pilots closed for the kill.

A volley of lead made the two back off again, Thanatos taking a new interest in the gun totting Gundam. Dark Heart concentrated on Sandrock, who despite the assault had somehow sustained minimal damages to its framework. He'd change that soon enough.

_Incoming Transmission . . . _

"Dark Heart . . ."

The Fallen Angel growled in frustration. _Not now you idiot!_

"What Thanatos?"

"Hold that dual wielder off while I kill this one." The icy edge in the pilot's voice made Avel shiver; but not out of fear, rather . . . anticipation.

"Fine, but remember, our battle comes next . . . _traitor!_" He screamed the last bit as he launched himself at the slower Gundam. Thanatos closed the line while chuckling darkly.

"So, I'm a traitor now? Eh, comrade? Alright then . . . Human P.L.U.S. . . . Active. Come Stratos, let us show them our ability as an _S_-Rank Raven!"

His AC answered eagerly as he activated the overboosts and rocketed toward the waiting suit. Salvos rained down on the fast approaching suit, the cloak flying off as bullets hit the oversized stay pins on the AC's shoulders. The shoulders opened to reveal a cluster mine thrower.

Thanatos tapped the trigger twice as six mines launched from their canisters and attached to the Gundam as he flew over it. The overboosters had picked him up off the ground with their force. He closed them down seconds before passing over the Gundam while once again setting his extensions into motion. As he completed his 180 degree spin, he tapped the trigger twice more, sending several clusters at the suit again.

Activating his regular boosters as his feet touched the earth; he dashed backwards as he let loose a flame wave from the flamethrower, igniting the mines as they detonated from the burning napalm. The cacophonous roar intensified as he closed down the left weapon and fired with the right, removing one of the mobile suit's arms.

He stopped to survey his destructive work.

"I didn't think it'd be that easy . . . a pity. There's no challenge nowadays."

He bit back that comment as a spray of gunfire swept over his AC, ravaging the armor points as he dashed up into the air and right, his right hand rail gun once again active. He re-evaluated himself.

_I guess not. Heh, these things are well made, I like that. Let the real fun begin._

"TROWA!" The blonde haired pilot couldn't believe the assault the mystery opponent called Thanatos had unleashed. He didn't see his opponent until it was too late.

"Pay ATTENTION!" Avel yelled as he rammed the laser blade into the left arm of Sandrock. The shotel fell to the ground with a heavy thud, embedding itself in the soft earth. Dark Heart brought up a leg and kicked the suit off his blade while whipping it sideways, severing the arm from the body. The circuitry and hydraulics sparked and twitched.

The stunned CEO of the Winner family industries could only watch as the AC before him spun around, bringing the vermilion blade in a side swing that would cleave him in two horizontally if it connected.

_I hate this . . . but I can't see any other way of surviving._

He typed in four letters on his consol before cursing his weakness one last time.

Z-E-R-O

The shotel shot up, blocking the blade and locking them both in a deadly duel of strength. Avel didn't know what happened, but grinned at the renewed challenge. His eyes widened in shock as the head of the Gundam began firing bullets at him a point blank.

Disengaging the suit he dropped back while loosing three shots at the Gundam, who dodged them as it dashed toward him with another slash.

"Vulcan guns in the head unit? THAT'S a new one." The two locked blades again, but Dark Heart was ready, kicking the suit again as he fired the Karasawa at point blank range. The shot drilled into the legs, knocking them both off as the suit fell to the ground.

The shotel came down and cleaved into the armor plating of Dark Heart, surprising the pilot as his forced cooling activated and his AP dropped substantially.

_What? I'm down to 3,967 already? Thing's power must be stronger than the MARS pile driver unit! That weapon's too risky to get close to!_

Quatre gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs.

Thanatos cringed as he was knocked on his back from a stray missile he'd forgotten about. Heavy Arms stood over him, the chest unit still open and smoking from the barrage it had unleashed on the unsuspecting pilot when it had been pinned to the ground as Thanatos now was.

To say that he wasn't impressed would be a lie. He found the opponent infinitely intriguing and full of surprises. Why couldn't Mirage, Crest, or Kisaragi make a core with guns like this thing? His Armor Point counter read around half at 4,315.

Hitting his booster again, the dust swirled around the two just long enough for the rail gun to level off at the mech's head unit and fire. The crimson flash sent Heavy Arms skyward, knocking Trowa unconscious as he free fell on top of Quatre.

Dark Heart watched with some amusement as Statos stood.

"I know what you're thinking, and don't even say it Avelesti Sionnodel."

"Well now . . . the legendary Thanatos giving me a warning? Shall we finish this?"

The two ACs stood sever dozen meters apart, rail gun and laser rifle leveled at each other. Both of the eye units glowed an amber gold.

Mobius, Valkyrie, and Maiden Sword had made their way to Nikita during the two-on-two and extracted her from the smoking core. She sat in the crammed back of Melissa's cockpit, as it was the most spacious. Mobius had gone to check on Shade who had miraculously survived and gone extravehicular.

Now they stood watching the western style face off, Melissa and Éclair, the pilot of Nikita, sweating bullets. Though they had never met face to face until now, stories had ensured that they knew each other by their lovers' reputations.

"Yes, we finish this . . ." The two energy weapons fired.

The beams passed a meter apart, their lights turning the air purple before fading back to crimson and azure blue. Neither pilot moved as the deadly bursts closed their gaps.

"MOVE YOU IDIOT!" Melissa yelled, making the younger woman behind her jump out of her skin. Éclair had closed her eyes when the shots were fired.

Everyone's eyes were wide as the beams passed inches from the head units of both cores. Explosions behind the two Human P.L.U.S. pilots drew wary looks as several new MSs appeared from some cloaking cover. The three other pilots formed quick ranks. The newcomers seemed to be twenty in all; now eighteen since two lay in smoldering ruin.

"Well now . . . what do we have here? So they finally show themselves."

"Wasteland equipped enemy units. The flamethrower's not needed, and the energy cannon's ammunition is too low." Both weapons fell from Stratos, leaving him with the strange back array. Dark Heart growled.

"You are not using that weapon set here. There's no need for that kind of firepower now."

"Is that why you're not piloting IT?"

The other pilot flinched. He had good reason to not use IT. IT had nearly killed everything he knew and loved, IT was one of a set given to a gifted group of individuals, the Human P.L.U.S. pilots during the hectic times in First Layered. Melissa was the only one he had dared open up to in years since then.

"Why aren't you using IT? Your IT?"

Silence haunted the comm. unit.

"Touché . . ."

Thanatos remembered that time as well, knowing full well he had touched a delicate nerve by hinting at it. There weren't many Human P.L.U.S. pilots still alive after that tragedy, but those who did survive had vowed as a group to never bring those ACs to light again. It was Layered's own 'forbidden weapons' like these Gundams.

Unlike the Gundams though, what gave them power in these weaker units was their experience and grit. These Gundam pilots were young, and still not fully developed as soldiers, except maybe for that Trowa pilot.

Thanatos smiled at that, a true soldier by his piloting ability. Most AC opponents hadn't lasted as long as this boy had. Heck, most had never survived the mine assault he performed first. The kid had respect in his book of rare skilled pilots.

The site reticule in Melissa's HUD was completely off-line, now limited to the laser blade, her only weapon since the linear gun only had a single shot. Mobius had dropped his back weaponry and was opting for the classic rifle/blade combination, forgoing any other attack method. Valkyrie steadied the sniper rifle over Maiden Sword's shoulder, the barrel of the massive rifle appearing in the pilot's viewing displays.

Unconsciously, Melissa knew the drill they had worked on. She had guard duty since the sniper AC didn't have anything to fall back on once the ammunition ran out.

As the new group of MS approached, the small flock of Ravens began to feel the heat of the situation. Everyone was exhausted and low on usable weapons except for Thanatos. Avelesti was running on adrenaline coupled to the psychopathic killing program in his biology. Their communications lines suddenly reopened.

_Incoming Transmission . . . _

"Ravens . . . this is Triple Cross."

Dark Heart and Thanatos froze, awaiting the next words. Neither wanted to believe. Their thoughts rang in sync.

_No . . . he died . . . HE'S DEAD! _

"Get out of there! Unit XEO-2AOW-777, Stratos, and Unit XEO1-AOW-777, Dark Heart . . . my comrades . . . the 'Eye of Heaven' is watching. GET OUT!"

Dark Heart and Thanatos both flinched. They knew what the 'eye' was, and neither wanted to face it, Human P.L.U.S. or not. The rest of the Ravens were about to ask when the answer came down.

In the form of the Silent Line's rain of satellite cannon discharges . . .

**Sleep, need sleep REALLY bad. OH! This chapter is complete! **

**Computer gave me some trouble and has reset my viewer counter for my story stats on my account for some reason. Anyone else have this happen?**

**Up Next: Azure Rain**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: AC isn't mine.**

**WOW . . . I haven't updated in ages for this one. Been working of Fire Emblem: Healing Hearts. I'm really sorry for the wait. Here ya go!**

**Reviewers**

**CobaltSSRacer: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy the fic. Please continue to read.**

**Dragan: BUGS? Okay, whatever, you don't have to make them perfect; improvements can be done in story. **

**Where'd everybody else go? TT I thought they liked the story. Oh well, I'll keep writing, maybe someone'll poke their head out and say hi!**

**Recap**

"Ravens . . . this is Triple Cross."

Dark Heart and Thanatos froze, awaiting the next words. Neither wanted to believe. Their thoughts rang in sync.

_No . . . he died . . . HE'S DEAD! _

"Get out of there! Unit XEO2AOW-777, Stratos, and Unit XEO1AOW-777, Dark Heart . . . my comrades . . . the 'Eye of Heaven' is watching. GET OUT!"

Dark Heart and Thanatos both flinched. They knew what the 'eye' was, and neither wanted to face it, Human P.L.U.S. or not. The rest of the Ravens were about to ask when the answer came down.

In the form of the Silent Line's rain of satellite cannon discharges . . .

**Chapter 7: Azure Rain**

"MOVE IT!" Dark Heart screamed.

The ACs scattered as they boosted south, returning to the border of the Silent Line. The other MS units that had surrounded them suddenly changed their focus from capturing the intruders, to staying alive. Fireballs colored the sky as explosions ripped through the air.

The only cues to dodge came when a thin infrared beam lit the path of the laser blast that followed mere seconds after it faded. The Raven that had survived the Crest Mission to guard the Lawdas Factory had said that the beams had fallen like rain. He wasn't off the mark.

The bright blue bolts were larger than heavy tank ACs and definitely beat any AC weapon imaginable. The light that filled their screens was almost too bright to look into, every shot barely a second apart. The MS reinforcements were down to three, and they had found shelter under the remains of the factory's blast shield doors.

The five Ravens had split into three groups. Mobius flew solo, making him difficult to hit, his AC well suited for prolonged boosting. Valkyrie had joined Maiden Sword, the two AC pilots staying just far enough apart for one shot to land between them and not harm either pilot.

The two Human Plus pilots were weaving from one spot to the next; all the while trading blows whenever the opportunity occurred. The Halberd laser blade glistened with its crimson radiance.

Stratos' had brought the long, foreign object into play. It was a dark gun metal gray sword, easily the length of the Moonlight blade. Made to resemble the famed ancient Japanese swords of earth, only a single edge was sharpened. A thin glow illuminated the cutting edge as energy coursed along the length.

That energy was the only thing that had kept Dark Heart from cleaving through the blade and into the rival core. The sparks lit the cloudy sky as the two glowed in a bright light.

The two former comrades disengaged, each just barely avoiding the bright azure laser blast. They resumed their measuring each other with wide weaving in between the energy rain while facing off. As the rest retreated, Stratos and Dark began swinging at each other again.

Neither opponent swayed in their attacks, blades clashing over and over as the satellite cannon fire fell from above. One blast fell behind Stratos as he came into a blade lock with Avel's crimson sword. The dust flew into the air as chunks of earth gave way.

"So the two of us are battling like this again. You'd think we'd be over this by now."

"Far from it Avel! You always were the glorious one. Acting all noble when in realty . . . you're no different from me!"

The venom in the Thanatos's voice angered the fellow PLUS pilot.

Dark Heart's eye sensor glowed darkly as the blades disengaged. As the two parted, the thin red aiming laser of the satellite cannon pierced the air between them. The radar screen showed that the other pilots had left the invisible border of the Silent Line.

While Stratos continued to back away, Avel smiled with a crazed glint in his natural eye. Reversing his controls and jamming the piloting stick forward; he flipped his over booster switch.

From their view on the ridgeline which lay just beyond the border of the satellite cannon range, the AC pilots stared at the piloting within the bright blue rain of death.

"How are they able to do that? They've lost their minds!"

Melissa and Éclair watched on in silence. Both of them were concerned for their own love interests, but they couldn't help feeling sympathy for each other. Shade and the others took careful note of the two fighting. Stratos was more of a power oriented AC, swinging with strokes that could cleave heavy cores to shreds. Dark Heart was wielding the long laser blade with the finesse of a fencer.

"Thanatos . . . you always were trying to be the best in everything . . . but this is too far! Stop it Thanatos, for the love of God!"

Éclair feared for both of the pilots. Losing either one would devastate the Cortex and be the ruin of either her or Melissa. The sight of the two of them dancing with blades alight while weaving in and out to the rhythm of death raining down from above was frighteningly mesmerizing.

As the two machines parted again, the signs of another cannon burst shot between them. Melissa gasped in fear as Dark Heart's boosters opened and began their short charge.

"Avel! NO!"

The engines whined and screamed over the din of ravaging cannon shots and propelled the AC toward Stratos. In the same instant, the energy blast fell on the target area. The AC shined brilliantly as the energy scorched the earth. The shriek of energy and metal clashed the chaotic sky. Explosions and the sharp, agonized scream of Melissa carried across the smoke and dust filled winds.

The shot left a smoking crater in the earth. The plume of blackened clouds filled the sky as the acrid scent of burnt paint and melting metal met their noses. Thanatos' voice was filled with malice over the comm. unit.

"Damn you Avel! Why does God favor you!"

"What's he talking about?"

Valkyrie's question echoed everyone's thoughts. Melissa hardly registered them as she crumpled to her knees on the small parapet outside the cockpit. 

"Because I _am _different from you Thanatos. Because I am different."

Melissa's breathe froze, slowly, she raised her eyes to the incredible sight of Dark Heart, fully intact. The crimson energy blade from the Halberd emitter glowed triumphantly over his head held vertical. The strange weapon Stratos had was now in Dark Heart's right hand, held out blade tip facing a downed Thanatos. The legs of the heavier machine were sliced off at the knee joints. The sword arm of the core was also missing, lying discarded beside Dark Heart's feet.

Lowering the laser blade and cutting it off, Avel turned and walked away from the defeated plus pilot.

"Thanatos, you may have received credit for opening the surface, but it wasn't just you who made it that far. I too made it to the surface on that mission."

"Nonsense! You and I were not there staring at the sunlight, it was me! You're still like me! Desiring power and prestige!"

The core turned suddenly and thrust the sword into the head unit of the Raven. The others stood stunned with the new revelation.

"If I had desired power and prestige Thanatos, then I would have killed you and taken the credit myself! I sacrificed my favorite core, the Zodiac in order to make sure you managed to complete that mission. You never could have taken on Apocalypse in your AC back then. I barely did, but it cost me more than my core."

Avel's left hand drifted to his synthetic eye, the other to his fake leg. He remembered that day very well. The eye glowed amber in accordance to his anger.

The heavy weight AC he had faced down was another plus pilot. The long range energy firing sniper rifle could punch straight through a core and keep going. One hit to the cockpit would kill the pilot instantly. That hadn't worried him as much as the vertical missile launchers and heavy pike it was also equipped with.

The fight had taken fifteen minutes of battle and half of the room they were in to the scrap heap. He had taken two direct hits from the sniper unit and one of the missiles shred through the armor. The second shot from the rifle had nearly torn a hole into the cockpit. Debris from the sparking monitors slashed through his eye. The pike had driven through his cockpit and taken off his leg, it could have been a lot worse if the aim had been just a foot higher.

The only thing that had saved him was the napalm rocket shoulder units, which he had unloaded when Apocalypse began to move away. The shots made consecutive hits to the cockpit and melted the armor plating away until one landed inside the machine, melting the pilot instantly. The spike had been left inside his core and had been the only thing staunching his bleeding. To this day he believed it was the only reason he didn't bleed to death.

A bright light from above shined down on the two wrecked cores that day. Raising the viewing sensors of the crippled Zodiac, he saw the one thing that everyone desired but never could attain.

The sun.

"Some things you can't regain in this world, I was fortunate to live through that cybernetic hell we called the Controller."

"Damn you Avel, damn it to hell!"

"Thanatos . . ."

The infamous Raven perked at the new voice. Melissa looked back at her cockpit to see Éclair at the communications controls. The woman looked like she was about to crack. Dark Heart merely stood over the defeated core, waiting for her to finish talking before saying his last few words to the one time partner.

"Echidna? I don't understand why you are here helping this . . ."

"Shut up Thanatos!"

The woman's loud outburst shocked everyone present. From inside his cockpit, Mobius and Shade were chuckling. Behind him in the personal space he had built into his AC for over night missions, Shade shook his head. The A-1 ranked Raven closed down his comm. line as the younger pilot began throwing verbal insults and lectures at the plus pilot.

"Y'see why I don't involve myself with women?"

"Yeah, they're too emotional, and occasionally too violent even for us. By the way, when did you add this space in the AC?"

"Over night missions, needed the sleeping space. Long time ago, don't need it but why not?"

"Well, it's good that you had this, I owe you one. Drinks are on me."

The two plus pilots gaped; Thanatos couldn't believe the words coming from Éclair's lips. She'd always been relatively shy around him, never really speaking much. A certain feeling of guilt and shame crept into his heart as her words were true.

"You're right Éclair."

Avel tensed when the energy readings from Stratos spiked. The AC shuddered before the hatch opened behind the head unit and Thanatos climbed out. Waving his arms at the dark mech, his voice rang clear over the exterior intercom.

"Hey, you going to pick me up, or leave me here while Stratos self detonates?"

Avel flinched as all the other cores took a step back. Melissa and Éclair were frozen in place. Extending his hand, Thanatos climbed into the palm of the core and braced himself on the thumb as Dark Heart pulled away from the smoking wreck.

"Let's go."

Melissa needed no further warning as she climbed back into the pilot's seat and reactivated her controls. The small flock of Ravens left the area as the left behind core erupted in a crimson fireball, leaving a charred black stain on the hardened wasteland.

As the AC units retreated into the distance, Relena, Duo, Heero, and two others stared into the harsh horizon.

"This isn't good Heero."

"Damn it man, that guy's totally merciless, and he's on Shinigami's to do list!"

"Don't say that Duo Maxwell, those people were self trained professionals, the cream of the crop by the damage they've caused. The Gundams aren't enough."

Everyone turned at the man, his long hair and stern expression as he looked over the damaged areas of the base said everything was true. Three of the five Gundams severely damaged, more than any mobile doll or suit ever did to them during the entire war had just been dealt in one battle.

"True, they can't take as much punishment as the Gundams by what Heavy Arms did, but they can dish it back on equal or harsher terms. The fact that these pilots are experts and veterans doesn't help us either."

"The one who questioned me said that they'd been here before us. What do you think that means?"

Duo shook his head as he gently sat on the roof, his ribs were killing him, but he'd definitely had suffered worse in the past.

"My guess is that they've been here all their lives and we're the intruders, not them."

Heero squinted as he realized what that implied and he didn't like were it was going.

"That means they know all of the surrounding area and its geography. That also means they know what this area is since the Maguanac (sp?) Core was nearly annihilated save for the usual five that are always with Quatre. The other two were doing maintenance down below when the others came out. What was that laser barrage?"

"Comm techs who managed to intercept a few of the messages between units said that they called this area 'Silent Line'. We've done research and all the attempts made to settle in this area have been utter failures because of the laser barrage falling on the explorers as soon as they crossed 'the line' as they put it, thus everything falls silent."

Everyone looked back up to the skies; a new feeling of dread entered everyone. The thought that such a deadly thing existed right above them wasn't helping their already shaken views of their military ability.

"So why hasn't that thing attacked us?"

"That's a good question, but I'd rather not test it."

**Hoo, okay, how does everyone like this one?**

**Up Next: Chapter 8 Trouble in Cortex**

**The Fallen Angels aren't in for the best welcome home from Cortex and Raven's Ark, but it could be worse . . . or is it? Tensions run high as news of the Gundams and Silent Line's newest MTs drive most Ravens to the brink, with many gunning to take out anyone, especially the Fallen Ones; and just what is the connection between Thanatos and Avelesti? Who was the third Raven contact? **

**Read on fellow readers, read on.**


End file.
